Falsa Alarma
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Theresa Fowler atrapa a Randy Cunningham besando a la chica nueva de la escuela cuando todo lo ocurrido era un incidente. Historia 100% Fowlham con toque de Weinerkang


**Falsa Alarma**

 _Theresa Fowler atrapa a Randy Cunningham besando a la chica nueva de la escuela cuando todo lo ocurrido era un incidente. Historia 100% Fowlham con toque de Weinerkang_

 **Aviso legal**

 _Hola de nuevo, aquí ElRomanceroNica93 con otro fanfic sobre la serie animada Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, al igual que Mi Ángel de la Guarda, ésta se tradujo totalmente, aunque se hizo algunas adiciones para ponerle más emoción. Los sucesos ocurrieron meses después de Mi Ángel de la Guarda, pues Randy y Theresa empezaron a hacer novios._

 _El usuario que escribió se llama Elcall ( u/4545620/Elcall), solo denle las gracias y una disculpa pública por si hay algún malentendido. También les dejo el link original de la historia s/10681133/1/Fowlham-Oneshot-False-Alarm_

 _RC9GN (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Disney Enterprises Inc._

Una chica emocionada camina con sus zapatos azules apresuradamente por todo el pasillo de la Secundaria de Norrisville. Lleva puesto su característico uniforme dorado de mangas largas que combinan con una falda de color azul marino que le llega hasta las rodillas, complementado su vestuario con unas medias que cubren la mitad de sus piernas. Sin olvidar su corto cabello con un estilo morado híbrido: mitad alto y mitad bajo, acompañada de su morral de llamativo listón lavanda. Ella se detuvo a su destino, cargando con sus brazos unos libros.

-¡Hola Randy!-Theresa Fowler llama a Randy Cunningham, que saca sus útiles dentro de su mochila negra con relieve rojo.

Ambos son pareja desde hace meses, es algo hermoso para ella debido a que estaba enamorada de él, pero además se sorprendió de que aparte de descubrir que es el Ninja de Norrisville, también escondía profundos sentimientos hacia ella.

-¡Oh!, ¡Hola Theresa!-le responde con alegría.

Randy todavía está tratando de estudiar a última hora, aunque era el primer día de clases, entraban al Décimo Grado de la Secundaria. Él la saludó con unos buenos días cuando pararon las suaves manos de Theresa en su mejilla.

-En la escuela no, Randy-Dijo, luego soltó una risa inocente.

-Awww…Vamos Theresa-Respondió con pucheros.

-No-Ella continuó riéndose, pero lo calma moviendo su cabeza manteniendo su respuesta.

Randy trata de probar lo contrario, pero es parado de forma abrupta por un casillero que estaba detrás de él, que empezaba a cerrarse por un golpe por parte de Howard Wiennerman que los miraba con indiferencia.

-Uhg, ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos demuestran tanto cariño? En particular a ti, Cunningham, te comportas muy "cursi" ahora.

-Lo siento Howard-respondió Theresa sonriente.

Randy aprovechó el momento de distracción de su novia para robarle un beso en los labios.

-¡Randy!- Ella gritó con un sonrojo bastante característico en su cara, golpeándolo en su hombro.

A pesar de que no le dolió, él recordó que es El Ninja por casi un año por lo que había superado bastantes golpes fuertes cómo este, por lo que fingió estar adolorido.

-Oh, Theresa. ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?-Respondió con un tono de lloriqueo, colocando su mano en su hombro "golpeado".

Ella siguió riéndose inocentemente y lo abrazó para luego recoger los libros que dejó tirados en el suelo.

-¡Hola chicos!-Una voz conocida se escuchó detrás de Theresa. Era nada menos que Debbie Kang, su mejor amiga.

-¡Hola Debbie!-Ella devolvió el gesto.

-Hola mi dulce pastelito-Respondió Howard, para luego abrazarla y robarle un beso. Debbie soltó su mano para darle un toque en su cara.

-En la escuela no, Howard.

Theresa soltó una risa oculta de su mano pero Randy estalló a carcajadas. Howard hizo gestos propios de un niño desobediente.

-Pero Debbie…

-No Howard-Ella respondió con tono autoritario.

Howard volvió hacia su casillero para llevarse sus libros para la clase de hoy. Debbie camina a su alrededor y besa infraganti al chico en su mejilla, para después acercarse en su oído para cuchichear, respondiendo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Escuché que llegará una nueva chica a nuestra clase hoy- Empieza Debbie a hablar al resto del grupo.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Es Genial!-respondió Randy.

La campana empezó a sonar y los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a la primera clase que corresponde en el día: Ciencias Naturales.

-Atención chicos y chicas, como muchos de ustedes han escuchado, ¡Una nueva estudiante va a a incorporarse en la escuela hoy!-Anunció a toda la clase la Señora Driscoll.

-Pasa adelante querida-Continuó, mientras abría la puerta. Al abrir, apareció una chica de estatura alta de cabello castaño enrolado que cubre la mitad de su cara, su piel es de tonalidad rosada y está vestida con una camisa sin mangas y bermudas, ambas de color negro.

Más adelante, se presentó a la clase para comenzar a tomar la palabra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola…Mi nombre es Kaylee.

La señora Driscoll sonrió ligeramente.-Muy bien Kaylee, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento en esta silla próxima a… ¡Randy! Randy, por favor levanta la mano.

Kaylee caminó hacia el lugar señalado, sus ojos se giraron en torno a Randy, como una fiera que logra atrapar a su presa.

Durante toda la clase, Randy podía sentir los ojos de la chica nueva que estaban fijándose solamente en él por lo que permaneció inmóvil por dicho tiempo, hasta que finalmente, la campana empezó a sonar, él se marchó del salón tras guardar muy apresurado sus útiles en la mochila sin darse cuenta de que extravió cierto libro suyo en su pupitre.

-Aww, ¡vamos!-Gruñó de forma burlesca.

-¿Randy?-Preguntó Theresa caminando a su alrededor, mientras Howard disfrutaba la escena.

-¿Pero? Oh, yo solo dejé perdido mi libro de texto, pero ustedes sigan adelante a la clase, yo llegaré en un segundo- Él les explicó tranquilamente, pero Theresa empezó a dudar.

-Bueno…está bien. Vámonos muchachos-Luego salió con Howard y Debbie al aula.

Luego, Randy empezó una misión de vida o muerte: Encontrar lo más pronto posible el Ninja Nomicom antes de que caiga en manos ajenas a él, observando tácitamente el salón. Hasta que escuchó una voz:

-¿Andas buscando esto?

Él levantó la cabeza y se golpeó accidentalmente en el escritorio. Miró con ojos legañosos una mano que tenía ese buscado texto.

-¡Oye! Ese es mi libro de texto. Muchas gracias…-Dijo Randy tratando de alcanzarlo apresuradamente.

-¡Yu, ju!, Randy, creo que debería obtener una recompensa por encontrarlo, ¿No te parece?-Era Kaylee ronroneando en su oído.

-¿Cómo, cuándo qué? De ninguna manera, ese libro es solo mío, así que entrégalo-Él respondió de forma seria.

Pero Kaylee acechó hacia adelante, por lo que Randy se inclinó súbitamente contra el escritorio. La morena puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y en la mesa detrás de él.

-Bueno, ¿No es una posición agradable? Ella respondió juguetona mirándolo a los ojos a Randy que tenía una mirada temerosa en su rostro.

-Ehhh…Yo tengo novia, ¿Qué puedes obtener de mí? Dijo el joven sudando un poco por los nervios.

-Hmmm, ¡No!-Y en menos de un segundo Kaylee se dio vuelta y atrapó a Randy poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Bueno, ¿No es una posición sugestiva?-Ella dijo, riéndose un poco.

-Este…probablemente…-Randy empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Kaylee que comenzó a besarlo de forma inesperada, él trató de apartarse pero el agarre de la morena era demasiado fuerte como para cualquier chica, no estaba en contra de ellas o cosas por el estilo.

-Randy, ¿Has encontrado tu...-Dijo Theresa con mucha preocupación al entrar en el aula, pero quedó en estado de shock al ver a su novio besando con la chica nueva. Ella jamás creía encontrarlo en esta situación.

-¿R-Randy?-Empezó a titubear, mientras sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas, pero retrocedió por la puerta y comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

Sin embargo, Randy quedó bastante ocupado como para salirse de esa trampa, que no escuchó ni sintió la presencia de su novia.

Los ojos de Theresa se inundaban sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas como cascadas, se cubrió la cara ante los pocos espectadores que había en el pasillo, pero se tropezó con alguien. Ella levantó la vista para observar la figura borrosa de la Señora Ringwald, su profesora de Literatura.

-¡Dios mio!..Yo conozco ese tipo de lágrimas. Ve al patio querida, no puedes permanecer en esta situación- Ella dijo con tono maternal-No te preocupes, voy a decirle a tu maestro querida.

Theresa asintió y salió a las mesas de picnic en el jardín y se sentó. Ella bajó su cabeza para continuar llorando, luego de un rato sacó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje de texto.

 _Para: Debbie Kang_

 _De: Theresa Fowler_

 _Oye Debs…¿Puedes venir afuera por las mesas de picnic?_

Un minuto más tarde, ella recibió un nuevo mensaje.

 _Para: Theresa Fowler_

 _De: Debbie Kang_

 _Claro que sí, voy saliendo._

Un minuto después, salió Debbie al lugar de encuentro, encontrando a Theresa en un estado muy inusual para ella.

-¿Theresa?, Oh por Dios, ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella, apenas detuvo sus lágrimas previamente, pero comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

Theresa, ¿A quién tengo que matar?-Debbie suspiró, pero tras no obtener respuesta de su amiga, continuó-Theresa, acaso… ¿No es Randy?- Ella levantó su cabeza y asintió.

Debbie gruñó con todas sus fuerzas que se escuchó un eco potente en toda la escuela, quien se iba a imaginar que Cunningham haría algo terrible a Theresa, aunque fuese el mejor amigo de su novio. Unos minutos más tarde, Theresa se calmó luego de ese susto y dijo:

-Y-e-encontré-a él-mu-muy-lejos-Continuó con su relato Theresa, tratando de serenarse-Debbie, ¿Q-qué hago?

-Bueno, él estaba besando a Kaylee. ¿Qué dices?- Theresa lo confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza-Entonces, supongo que tendremos que conseguirte un cambio de look, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Eh?-dijo Debbie con un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, las dos chicas no sido vistas en la escuela en lo que restaba del día, por lo que dejó a Randy preguntándose que habían pasado con ellas, y porqué Howard actuaba tan hostil hacia él (había sido informado por Debbie por supuesto). Así que simplemente, seguía enojado con su amigo por no comprar los bocadillos cuando fueron al cine por última vez.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, su preocupación aumentaba hasta que llegó el siguiente día, Theresa aún no le había llamado o enviado mensajes de texto en su celular, ¿Algo está mal? Llegó a la escuela y empezó a abrir su casillero para agarrar sus libros, cuando notó la conmoción de los alumnos que había en el pasillo. Curioso, observó hacia la multitud.

Eran dos chicas que habían entrado, la de menor estatura, vestía una chaqueta marrón sin mangas con cremallera hasta la mitad con una campana que cuelga detrás de ella, además de una camiseta roja y unos pantalones vaqueros negros, su pelo azul oscuro estaba amarrado con una alta cola de caballo.

Mientras que la más alta, llevaba una camisa desmangada negra que alcanza los codos en la parte superior, además de unos pantalones jeans cortos que combinan una correa estilo Tanktop. Tenía el pelo recogido en una baja coleta apoyada en su cuello y la mitad de su flequillo estaban a un lado de su cara y la otra mitad hacia abajo.

-Ellas si tienen estilo-dijo Morgan con su típico tono monótono.

Debbie y Theresa caminaban hacia sus casilleros, y continuó la jornada como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Voy a entrar primero a la clase, nos vemos Theresa-Dijo Debbie para llegar lo más rápido posible, pero se dirigió hacia Randy y Howard, que estaban en sus casilleros hablando de algo. Ella se dirigió a Howard para darle su respectivo beso en la mejilla.

-¡Buenos días Howard!

-Oye Debbie Kang, así que la chica que entró hace un poco era.. ¿Theresa?- habló Randy tras quedar como estatua al recordar esa escena.

-Si Cunningham-respondió tras cambiar su serio perfil.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Porque ustedes dos se vistieron así?-Gritó confundido.

-Porque nos sentimos como ella. Ahora vamos a ir a clases antes que sea tarde, Vamos Howard-Terminó Debbie para continuar su camino, acompañada de Howard.

Randy todavía seguía sorprendido, pues no le gustaba la forma en como es llevada esa situación. Todavía los pasillos estaban vacíos a esa hora, pero encontró a Theresa en su casillero, por lo que fue hacia ella.

-¡Theresa! ¿Qué pasa?

-Como si tú lo supieras…-Respondió con indiferencia.

-¡Hey!, ¿Cómo que yo no?-Replicó un confundido Randy.

-Bueno, lo que sea. No me importa si no te gusta de todos modos-dijo Theresa, mientras se iba, pero el chico la detuvo con una cara que denotaba preocupación.

-¿Qué quieres decir que no me importa? Por supuesto que sí, porque eres mi novia.

-¡Yo no soy una tonta, Randy Cunningham!, así que voy a ahorrarme la molestia.-Theresa fruñó el ceño, aunque en el fondo extrañaba bastante al chico.

-¡Solo tienes que irte con tu otra novia Randy!

La chica trató de irse, pero tras dar la media vuelta, Randy de nuevo la detuvo, esta vez tenía la cabeza hacia abajo para que no viera su rostro para ocultar su tristeza.

-Theresa, sólo dime lo que pasó-le suplicó, por lo que ella tomó aire para tranquilizarse.

-Bueno…Ya que realmente no tienes ganas de recordar, te vi besando a la chica nueva. A Kaylee. ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso olvidaste todos nuestros momentos juntos?

-¿Kaylee? Espera, ¿Has visto eso? ¡Yo no estaba besando a Kaylee, Theresa! Simplemente ella me atrapó, me dio un beso y me sostuvo muy fuerte que casi me rompo el cuello o algo así. Ella deliberadamente ha tomado mi libro de texto solamente para chantajearme. La verdad no te estaba engañándote Theresa, porque yo te amo desde el día que te conocí. Eres la novia más increíble que he tenido en esta vida.

Tras un breve lapso de silencio, Theresa no pudo controlar sus sentimientos y se abalanzó hacia Randy para darle un fuerte abrazo, él le devolvió el gesto al darle un tierno beso en sus labios de arcoíris.

-Te creo, ¡Tú sabes que yo también te amo, Randy!-le respondió la Chica mientras unas lágrimas de alegría brotaban en sus ojos.

Randy sabía que jamás le mentiría a su novia, quizás por un tiempo, porque ella sabe que también es el Ninja de Norrisville y confía bastante en su secreto celosamente, al igual que Howard por supuesto. Luego de separarse del abrazo, Theresa un poco avergonzada, se acercó al oído de Randy.

-Está bien, te creo-dijo en voz baja y guiñándole el ojo. Luego se acercó el chico, para acariciarle la mejilla y sonreírle.

-Bueno…Creo que alguien debe a otra persona una disculpa.-cantó alegremente a la chica por lo que puso roja de la vergüenza.

-L-lo siento Randy-respondió tímidamente.

-Hmmm… ¡Pues… no! No acepto tus disculpas-dijo tras fingir pensar en ello.

-¿Qué? Randy…-Theresa reaccionó sorprendida, por lo que Randy abrió un vestidor cercano.

-Porque yo sé cómo podrías pedirme disculpas-dijo con una mirada picara, haciendo nuevamente que ella se volviera a sonrojar.

-¡Cachondo!

-Uh-uh. ¡Esta es la única manera!-continuó cantando alegremente. Theresa hizo una pausa para reflexionar y decidida se metió en el vestidor, seguida por Randy cerrándolo finalmente.

-Voy a disfrutar de esta Disculpa-murmuró Randy antes de capturar los labios de su novia con los suyos.

Debbie y Howard se sentaron pacientemente en su escritorio la campana ya había sonado, pero Randy y Theresa todavía no estaban aquí todavía. Se preguntaban qué habría pasado: ¿Hizo correr a Theresa de nuevo? ¿Acaso Randy y Theresa están luchando a muerte ahora? Ella suspiró y miró a los alrededores del aula, bastante preocupada.

Mientras tanto, el Director Delgadillo caminaba silbando por el pasillo y a su vez balancea con sus manos las llaves de la escuela amarradas en una cuerda. Era todo perfecto, los pasillos silenciosos y las aulas llenas, hasta que de pronto escuchó algo raro: un sonido bastante anormal en la escuela que viene del vestidor cercano, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió temerosamente la puerta, dando un paso atrás.

Cuando de repente cayeron dos estudiantes: Theresa Fowler con los labios hinchados y Randy Cunningham con el cabello revuelto, ambos en estado de aturdimiento. Durante su estadía en el pequeño lugar, Randy estaba a espaldas de la puerta y Theresa estaba recostada en su pecho, mientras sus pies casi alcanzaban el suelo con dificultad.

El director Delgadillo lo miraba con desaprobación y Theresa lo miró con una sonrisa temerosa que decía que nada había ocurrido en ese lugar, pero en el caso de Randy su sonrisa era bastante descarada como para poder salvarse ambos de un castigo.

-Estoy sorprendido de verlos con esa broma, en particular a ti, Theresa Fowler. Tienen castigo.-Regañó a ambos, sacando los pases de la detención. Se levantaron y tomaron los escalones, obviamente infelices.

-Y la próxima vez, piensen en las reglas de la escuela. ¡Ahora lleguen a clases!-finalizó Delgadillo, suspirando mientras observaba a los dos alejándose del pasillo. Sabía que el trabajo de un director es bastante aburrido y pesado.

Debbie miró a Theresa y Randy que llegaron a clase muy tarde de lo habitual, con los pases de detención.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?-Preguntó a Theresa después de que sonó la campana.

-Bueno…fue solo un malentendido, pero todavía tiene cumplir algunas exigencias.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tiene él que haga por ti?-preguntó curiosa. Theresa no podía responder, porque Randy acaba de venir, levantó sus brazos para cargar a su novia sin despegar los dos su mirada, al mejor estilo de unos recién casados.

-Tiene que ayudarme en todas mis clases-exclamó a Debbie con una sonrisa.

-¡Wow Theresa! ¡Eso es bueno!-luego se rio.

Luego, volteó la cabeza para Randy mirándolo como si fuera el primer día.

-Seamos libres en nuestro camino, mi amor.

-Por supuesto mi señora-Respondió Randy inclinando la cabeza para darle otro beso a su amada y salir por la puerta con el sol brillante como testigo de esa romántica escena poco usual en la Secundaria de Norrisville.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._


End file.
